1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a device for guiding two connectors into mating engagement with each other, and in particular to a guide socket embedded in an electrical connector for guidingly receiving a guide post of a mating connector.
2. The Prior Art
Electrical connectors that are mateable with mating connectors to establish electrical connection therebetween are well known. To ensure proper engagement between the connectors, guiding means is often adapted therein. Examples are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,446,171 and 5,478,253. The conventional guiding means comprises a post fixed to a first connector which is inserted into a hole defined in a mating second connector. The post and hole pair, although providing the function of guiding the mating connectors, does not generally provide means to securely retain the post in the hole. Thus the physical engagement between the connectors may not be stable.
It is thus desirable to provide a guide device which guides the mating connectors and securely retains the post in the hole for ensuring a stable physical engagement between the connectors.